Chuck Norris
Leader Of America's Post-Racial, Post-Patriotic, Post-Obama America * Notes Chuck is calling for patriotic Americans to rise up and rebel against the Communistasization of American Values. CHUCK NORRIS PRETENDED TO BE DEAD! CHINA TRIED TO KILL HIM. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! * For Chuck's accomplishments, click here. * For information about Chuck's Roundhouse kick, click here * Click here for Chuck's Superpowers. * For "facts" about him, click here Chuck Norris (born. Dawn of Time - died. Whenever Chuck Norris feels like going) represents everything that ever was, will be, or can be the American Way. Pretended to be dead, so that he may strike China down when they are at the top of game, all the way down...That's right China Chuck is coming for you... Toughest Man EVER (except Stephen) Chuck Norris is the strongest, most lethal man on the planet, except for Stephen Colbert and possibly Gerald Ford And maybe Jack Bauer. He is a Ninja Pirate Cowboy. Chuck Norris can never reproduce with a human female. His sperm have been known to roundhouse kick their way out of a three inch titanium vault. Only Wonder Woman and She-Hulk could carry his children to term. However, neither could survive labor. A roundhouse kick to the face from Chuck Norris can change time, if it hits a clock... Background Chuck Norris wasn’t born, he roundhouse kicked his way out of the womb and proceeded to kill everyone in the room except his mother. Chuck Norris’s childhood was spent single handedly winning World War One. He came into manhood in the 1930’s. The Great Depression was actually started by men all over the world realizing their inadequacies compared to Chuck Norris and becoming depressed, and all of the ugly women in the world realizing they couldn’t sleep with him and becoming depressed. After personally killing all the Nazis, he teamed up with Stephen Colbert to fight the Japanese. The resulting chaos was known as the atomic bomb which ended World War Two. He spent his next few decades fighting ninjas. Chuck Norris did not partake in the Vietnam War for if he did, all of the Vietnamese would be dead, and Vietnam would be known as Asian America There is no such thing as evolution, only a list of animals Chuck Norris allows to live. Chuck Norris despises square architechture. He once kicked all the corners off his home, giving his signature move its name. Chuck Norris CAN divide by zero. Chuck Norris eats 12 times a day, but only uses the bathroom once a year. Chuck Norris drives an ice cream truck covered in human skulls, because he can. Nobody is for sure when or exactly where, but a long time ago in a galaxy far far away, Chuck, his sidekick Jimmy Trivette, and a Dodge Ram made the Kessel Run in 2.5 parsecs, thus effectively beating the record previously held by the Millenium Falcon. Chuck Norris was also the first known Jedi and was the father of Yoda, Yoda used to be the size of three Wookies until he mouthed off and Chuck Norris was forced to roundhouse kick him into the small green creature he now is. Wookies grow their hair that way in tribute to Norris. Chuck Norris ceased being a Jedi when he met the Force personally, noted its lack of chest hair, and round house kicked it. This created the Dark Side, aan all bad ass Sith actually attempt to channel Chuck Norris to gain great power. Later in life, Superman challenged Chuck Norris to an arm wrestling contest. Superman no longer has his right arm. In 1950 Chuck Norris went to Holland and had sex with 54 nuns; when the children grew up they became the '72 dolphins. The Chuck Norris Bridge Chuck Norris built a bridge (named after himself) that allowed Bears to invade the small country of Hungary. Stephen Colbert personally bombed the bridge, wiping out twelve divisions of godless killing machines. The Colbert Nation built a new bridge, named after Stephen Colbert, which connects Hungary to America, allowing them to enjoy freedom, liberty, and the gerrymandering of Congressional Districts. To show their gratitude, Hungary now supplies Stephen with all his ballpoint pens. Recent Achievements * Chuck Norris invented the internet. When a group of computer geeks said it was their invention, Chuck went to destroy their hometown. What he found was weapons of mass destruction, which he used to destroy the land of the geeks. He named it "Iraq", because he forgot how to spell "I rock". * Chuck Norris did not allow Y2K to happen, because it was causing people to temporarily forget about the greatest movie ever, "The Octagon". * Chuck Norris' calendar goes straight from March 31st to April 2nd; no one fools Chuck Norris. * At night the boogyman now checks his closet for Chuck Norris. * He published a best seller about his mythical awesome facts, it was titled "The Truth About Chuck Norris: 400 facts about the World's Greatest Human" (but he was sued by Stephen Colbert for plagiarism) * will run for president of Texas as soon as it is legally allowed Baby Eating there is strong evidence that suggests that Chuck Norris is a baby eater (he eats babies). Chuck gets his kick ass energy from the young blood of his tiny of victims. He resides in the tender flesh that his captured babies provide him. Chuck Norris is on the top of the Baby Eaters Watch List, in America. People thought to be able to kick Norris' ass. * Jack Bauer * Jackie Chan (Promoter of party led Labor Unions in China) * Jesus * Yoda * Bruce Lee * Walker Texas Ranger * Stephen's mom * Those guys from co-op mode in Splinter Cell * Jerry Springer's lawyer People known to be able to kick Chuck Norris's Ass * Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. * John Derbyshire (hypothetically) * Christie Brinkley * Aaronak * MC Esteban™ * thisniss * WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer * Careax * The Lake Effect * Demonseed Note: These people are all liars, except for Stephen Colbert ...the truth is, Chuck Norris has a dark secret. Stelio Kontos kicked his ass in the first grade and ever since then he is being bullied by him every thursday at 3 o'clock.http://www.facebook.com/pages/Stelio-Kontos/112575865446958?sk=wall See Also *Walker Texas Ranger *Bill Brasky *Chuck Norris for President of The Republic of Texas!!! http://www.alternet.org/story/140038/not_even_chuck_norris_can_save_the_gop/ *Badass External Tubes *Chuck Norris to Fight Off Socialized Medicine *Chuck Norris unveils "The Norris Flag" *Chuck Norris to depose Mooslim Tyrant *Holy sh#t! India haz their Indian Chuck Norris version! *Chuck Norris to fight the geys and abortions